Three Way Day
by klcm
Summary: Garcia recieves the good, the bad and the damn right sexy all in one day
1. The Start

Disclaimer: I really dislike you strongly for not letting me admit to having a piece of Criminal Minds! But I don't own a thing and probably never will =(

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Penelope Garcia was usually one to enjoy her birthday, she liked low key affairs for it, quaint little get together's with cocktails, dancing and hell of a lot of laughter but something about the looming date this year had felt off from the word go.

Last year she'd been treated to a top notch meal by the team, her deemed family of superheroes and a whole night of partying. Even the baddies had let her celebrate. Her boyfriend had taken her to a greasy spoon cafe and gave her a cupcake with a candle in, originality out of the window and a birthday to remember for all the wrong reasons. The thing with her boyfriend was that she got it, she understood if he'd worked long hours and if he was sorry, she just forgave him. It was the making up that made her realise that.

Her best friend had bought her a necklace that she wore like it were her lifeline and never took off and her boyfriend had gotten her a book on upcoming computer systems. Most of which she'd had a hand in helping with. Yet there was things to her boyfriend she just couldn't let go off, like loving him. That feeling ran too deep to just lose.

Love. That was the one thing she wanted this year. Her boyfriend was somewhat lacking and in that time of absent feelings her masks slipped and forgotten feelings she'd long since buried rose and she began to panic about her future and the happiness of it. It wasn't a lie to say she loved her best friend because she did; she'd love him however he wanted her to. As a friend or as a sibling or as she wanted, more.

She saw a happy future with her boyfriend; if he went down on one knee she knew she'd say yes and get the whole nine yards and all that jazz, even adorned with picket fences. It was a fairytale, all American dream but she didn't feel like she couldn't get that, it was all in arms reach. She knew she would get it. She was happy and loving life.

Except on her birthday it all changed and her life turned into a rollercoaster ride for the day.

She got the good.

She got the bad.

And she got the damn right sexy that day.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

_**A.N:**_ Not gonna be a long one! BUT I've been playing with this idea and decided to write =)

Want more??


	2. The Good

Disclaimer: I really dislike you strongly for not letting me admit to having a piece of Criminal Minds! But I don't own a thing and probably never will =(

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

The Good

Penelope was smoothing down her outfit, she'd received a couple of texts wishing her a happy birthday and she'd looked around her apartment but found no indication that Kevin had ever even been there. Frowning she'd gotten in the shower and gotten out to find the place still empty. Now as she finished getting ready she heard a knock at the door, smiling she went over with a big smile and opened it.

'Finally I get to...' She didn't finish as she stared at 4 figures in front of her.

'Surprise.' They all said and Penelope's jaw dropped slightly and she looked at them all in shock. Standing at her door with flowers and bags and presents were her brothers. Four brother's she'd hardly seen since fleeing California.

'Oh wow.' She said to them and then shut her mouth. 'Sorry, oh my God!' She then just launched herself and hugged the one nearest the door. 'What are you doing here?'

'It's been too long kiddo; we didn't want to have to miss another birthday.' The blonde hugging her said and gave her a squeeze. 'We know it's sudden we just wanted to get here and surprise you.' He told her and stepped back.

'Where are you staying? I mean I'm running late for work but if I give you my address you can come find me at lunch and then after we can go for dinner when I finish up.'

'Sounds good.'

Penelope smiled; she hadn't felt this full throttle just now. 'Um, come in and I'll write the address down and I'll leave with you.' She went in and went to her kitchen. 'How did you get here?'

'Cab.'

'Okay hang on.' She said and grabbed her phone from her purse and clicked a number on speed dial. 'Hey boss man.' She said sweetly. 'Thank you.' She said with a smile growing. 'I know, yup they're nearly done. Yeah, right I'm running late, I just wanted to heads you up in case the ice queen springs on you.' She laughed. 'Thanks Sir, I'll see you in a bit.' She put the phone down and looked at them. 'Sorted.'

'Sounds like you have a good boss there.'

'I do, good colleagues too.' She said and just stared at them. 'You're really here.' She said and smiled largely. 'I don't think I could ask for a better birthday present.'

'We knew you'd like us.' They said and put the presents on her coffee table.

She wrote the address and stopped mid flow, looking up at them. 'I'm sorry I never came back.'

'That's why we're here Pen.' The youngest of them said and they all agreed with him. 'You'll come back in your own time.'

'Until then we like taking vacations.'

'How did you find me?'

'We just looked up Penelope Garcia in the phone book, there's only two and after ringing the first we knew you weren't an old lady.' Penelope laughed at them.

'So you took pot luck coming here. What if I was another old lady?'

'We'd have gone elsewhere to find you.' She stepped out of the kitchen once she finished the address and handed it over. 'Come by about 12 and I'll be finishing up ready for lunch, I get an hour we can go to a bar or the diner that's nearby.'

'Sounds good.'

She smiled again, today was turning out to be a good day. 'Where you staying?'

'At the Ritz about 20 minutes from here apparently.'

'That's on my way to work; you've got either a 10 minute drive from there or a 20 minute walk to get to my work.' She advised them and grabbed her coat, putting it on she noticed them looking around, she headed into her bedroom and put on a fresh coat of lipstick, smacking her lips together as she left through the beads she put it in her purse picked that up and her laptop bag and keys and smiled again. 'Let's go.' They all followed her out and laughed. 'What?'

'Still got this old thing eh?'

'Well Ads, it wouldn't just go now would it?' She said and unlocked the passenger before unlocking the drives side and letting 3 of her of brothers get in the back. 'Things just don't change.'

20 minutes later she was bidding her brother's goodbye in the cool February air, as she got back into her car she felt it all settle in. Her brothers had come and found her and were happy to see, that made her excited. She drove to work, her good mood expanding ever more. Parking up she went locked her car and went into the elevator, reaching her floor she climbed out and went into the bullpen; everyone was working so she just rushed to Hotch's office and knocked.

'Hey boss man.'

'Happy Birthday Penelope.'

'You've already told me that today but thank you.' She sad and smiled and she learned again the doorway. 'I just thought I'd show face and get on with work.'

'That's okay, any reason in particular you were late?'

'My brother's turned up on my doorway.' She told him and left happily, she didn't want to disrupt them all mid work so she headed to her office, opening the door she froze.

'Happy Birthday baby girl.' Derek said from behind her, he watched her spin around and smiled broadly at him. He then held a bag up. 'For you gorgeous.'

'Derek, you shouldn't have.'

'But I did so here you go birthday girl.' He told her and she took the bag and then pulled him into the room, the once bland room was now decorated with a banner, balloons and confetti. 'We'll be tidying this up but for now open your present.'

She listened and opened it. 'It's beautiful.'

'You're my guardian angel P; I want you to have your own.' He told her and she put the glass angel down and hugged him tightly. 'You're real present you'll get later. Do you have plans?'

'No, I've not heard from Kevin so no.'

'You haven't heard from him?' She shook her head but didn't look put out at his neglect. 'Silly man, I'd love you right.'

'You already do.' She said sweetly. 'But for now my hunk of ultra burning love, mama's gotta work so mama can go out for lunch.'

'Oh so you do have plans.'

'I do indeed, with four men to be exact. Four men that share my DNA.' He smiled as she said that, he knew she wanted to get in contact with her brothers she just didn't know how it'd turn out. 'But I'll come by the bull pen just before lunch okay?'

'I'll make sure my paper works done so there's room for you to sit like usual.'

'Much appreciated.'

'It's called giving me an incentive baby girl.' He gave her a kiss on the cheek. 'Happy birthday P.' He told her and left her alone, she smiled as she looked around her office, then she settled into work, all the while things loaded she stared at the angel that now sat securely to watch over her.

Coming up ten to 12 she got up, put her babies to sleep and left her office, walking into the bullpen she saw Derek looking at the door lazily. 'Get that job done? I ain't sitting on that desk if you haven't done that work.'

'You wound me baby girl.' He said playing mock hurt and then slapped the table. 'Seat for my lovely lady.' He watched her blush and then slid on to the desk in her usual manner, this was no surprise for Hotch to see, it was a usual lunch time occurrence. 'Boss man you in for this meal later?'

'I helped arranged it so I better be.' Hotch told her and she smiled. 'Am I adding 4 seats or 5 onto the number?'

'Why 4 or 5?' Emily asked questioningly as she walked around to Pen and Derek. 'I get 1 but why 4?'

'My brothers turned up today.'

'Oh wow.' She said and hugged Penelope. 'Happy birthday PG.'

'Thanks EP.' Penelope retorted with a smile and looked at Reid as he left the kitchenette. 'Hey genius I better be seeing you there tonight.'

'Happy birthday Garcia and you will be.'

'Good to hear.'

'So come on birthday girl, what did that hunk of a boyfriend get you?' JJ said as she walked over to join them.

'Well he hasn't.' She said somewhat self consciously and her hand fiddled with the necklace around her neck. 'But I'm sure he'll give me something later.' She said and smiled at them all, nothing was going to bring her mood down. 'Plus I've gotten the best present ever.' She said and picked a case file up. 'But quickly before I have to head off, I was looking at this file.' She said opening it up. 'I don't know who did it but it was when I was in hospital and well someone put the data in entirely wrong.'

Hotch took the file. 'How did you find this?'

'When I don't have a lot of work on I double check files from the last two years to make sure everything was inputted right and well that's not and there's no sign off signature.'

'Garcia don't worry about this just enjoy today.'

'Oh I will but I wanted this cleared up.' Penelope told him happily.

'Is Garcia in here?' Came one of the downstairs security guards voice.

'I'm in the middle here.' Penelope said and the team moved except Derek laughing. 'Ahh John you shouldn't have.'

'Very funny Garcia.' He told her. 'I couldn't reach your office phone so brought them up.'

'Thanks.' She said as she looked at her brothers as John left them. 'Guys I want you to meet the males of my generation of the Garcia breed.' She looked at Derek. 'I'm gonna tell you that I've had the best presents so far.'

'You deserve the best baby girl.' Derek said and stood up. 'Come on princess down you get.'

'Thanks hot stuff.' She said and kept Derek's hand in hers and approached her brothers for introductions.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

_**A.N:**_ There's the good!! Now comes the bad!!


	3. The Bad

Disclaimer: I really dislike you strongly for not letting me admit to having a piece of Criminal Minds! But I don't own a thing and probably never will =(

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

The Bad

Penelope's day had just kept on getting better and better, her brothers loved her team, were impressed with her job and loved seeing her. She'd left them and gone back to work her spirits high, walking into her office she saw Kevin holding the angel Derek had gotten her.

'Oh hey honey.' She said as she pushed her door shut. 'Where'd you go this morning?'

'I had to clear my head.'

'Oh, of what?'

'Nothing.' Kevin told her and showed it up. 'That alpha male get you this?' He said his tone thick with jealousy.

'Yeah, it is my birthday, I'm allowed gifts.' She told him her hands on her hips, this was what she hated about Kevin, he liked to pick arguments. 'I missed you this morning.'

'So much so you didn't call me, text me, email me, or come and find me.'

Penelope sighed. 'I've been snowed under today and my brother's turned up at my door this morning.' She told him and saw his face soften. 'I've just gotten back from lunch with them.' She said and he noticed her coat and bag still on her.

'Sorry.' He told her and then waited for her to take her coat off before hugging her and then kissing her. 'Meal tonight?'

'I was gonna ring you now and ask about that, you're invited to a big meal.'

'Oh...'

'Don't be disappointed, my brothers are coming and the team.'

'So Derek will be there?'

'Well yeah, he's my best friend, of course he'll be there.' Penelope said not letting Kevin dampen her mood any. 'At the end of the day it's my birthday and if I want my best friend sitting next to me I'll have it because he's been nothing but a support to me for the entire time I've been in this job. If you don't like it you know where the door is.'

'I just don't like the way he looks at you.'

'He looks at me with love because I'm his best friend but you're my boyfriend.'

'I'm going back to work.' He left her be, not a happy birthday, present, overly friendly gesture, nothing. Penelope sunk into her chair, she didn't know that Derek had heard what she'd told Kevin and he wouldn't start prodding at the situation not on a day where she wasn't meant to cry.

Penelope refused to let Kevin Lynch destroy her mood, she had every right to have whoever she wanted at her birthday meal and if she wanted Derek on her lap so be it she'd have him, he was the man in her life that was a constant. Lynch had been in it a total 1 year 4 months, it'd been a long time but she refused to just let Kevin take Derek's place that easy.

Coming up leaving Kevin came to her door, a bunch of flowers, all brightly coloured, a look of apology on his face. She smiled and kissed him. 'I'm sorry I'm not making this a great birthday.'

'It's getting better.' She told him as she grabbed her bag and coat. 'You gonna actually get ready at mine? My brother's are coming round to mine at 6 and we're meeting for drinks at 7.'

'Sounds good.'

'Let's go then honey.' She said as she allowed him to leave her office first, she locked it up and popped into the bull pen to tell everyone she'd see them later. Getting home Kevin presented Penelope with a gift. When she opened it up she saw a key, his house key. 'I've got this already Kev.'

'I'm re-giving it to you; I want you to move in with me.'

'Oh.' She said and put a small smile on her face. 'Kevin...'

'You don't want to?'

'It's not that but now's not quite the time to discuss moving house.'

'Work right?' He said disappointed.

'Don't be mad but I can't get the time off to move and my brother's are around for 2 more weeks.'

'It's fine.' He told her and stalked off to the bathroom. She was getting infuriated with his short temper today, she was fed up with his attitude to her, for the past couple of day it was going downhill and she was decidedly fed up with it all. She went into her bedroom and planned her outfit from head to toe. She was going to make Kevin Lynch realise her ultimate.

An hour later, just after 6, Penelope was putting her earring in when the door went. 'Brother's are here.'

'Okay.' Kevin yelled from the bathroom as she went to the door and opened it up.

'Hey guys.'

'Well don't you scrub up well sis.'

'Aw thanks Cal.' She said as they all hugged her on their way in. 'I want you to meet my boyfriend okay?' They all looked at one another and nodded uncertain; Penelope went into the bathroom and pulled Kevin out. 'Guys this Kevin. Kevin this Caleb, Adam, Joel and Carl.'

'Nice to meet you.'

'And you.'

'Right what can I get you to drink? I got beer in the fridge.'

'Yeah that'll do.' They all muttered sporadically around one another. She brought the beer in and handed them to her brothers.

'I'm nearly done, cab will be here in 20mins.' She told then and went into her bedroom, they could see in perfectly now as the beads were bushed back, there were photo's everywhere, memories strewn all over and they felt at home.

Penelope looked at herself in the mirror, she had this red dress on that hugged her perfectly, made her confidence sky rocket, made her feel sexy for once and Kevin hadn't even taken one look at her. Hadn't even acknowledged her. So she applied her make up on perfectly and applied her reddest lipstick and just made sure she was looking good and if Kevin didn't appreciate it she didn't care, it was her birthday and she was going to look good and go out in style.

Now looking the mirror she guessed that if Kevin had popped the question she'd have questioned it, his attitude permitting she'd say no, she still would. If anything, today had made her doubt her relationship with Kevin. His entire persona to her, to himself, in work, in home and towards her brothers was making her rethink her logic.

She shook her curls, smiled at herself and went into living room. This was the good part of it, that the thought of what was to come.

They all went to the restaurant and met the others, sitting at the bar one by one everyone turned up. Emily and Reid turned up together, Hotch and Rossi were already there and JJ and Will turned up late because of a late babysitter.

Derek walked in, in his usual manner. 'Looking good there baby girl.' He said as Penelope stood up and hugged him. 'Smell good too.'

'Mm, you pick out good perfume. I like, I wear.' She told him with a smile. 'Looking handsome as ever.'

'Well we're going dancing later, I had to look good.'

'Get you jig on, get a woman eh?'

'If so then yeah, if not then nothing lost.' He said and looked at everyone. 'So we ready to eat?' He asked and everyone agreed and then went to find out where the table was in the restaurant itself.

'You need to tone it down.' Kevin said as he and Penelope walked towards the table. 'I've just met your brothers and you're more over Morgan than you are me.'

'It's friendly banter, you know it's a constant.'

'Yeah but until your brother's know that just calm it.'

Penelope looked at him; she hated being told what to do so she smiled sweetly and leaned in closer. 'If you think I'm going to change my ways then you've got another thing coming.' She said resistant and then found herself being sat down at the head of the table and just how she wanted it, Kevin was one side, Derek the other, both men facing one another.

As the food came and the drinks started flowing it was undeniable that Derek and Penelope's flirting escalated some, Hotch watched as Kevin near enough threw daggers, not at Derek but at Penelope but he also saw, and Rossi also commented, that even when Penelope enticed conversation or put her hand on Kevin he stopped it or pulled away.

Nearing the end of the main course Penelope took a bite of her food and turned to Derek, knowing Kevin wouldn't eat it, and smiled. 'Try this.' She told him and fed him.

'Oh wow, I wish I'd gotten that.' He said in agreement. 'Try this.' He told her and she did the same with exact agreement.

'Now that is gorgeous.' She told Derek and looked at Kevin as he just stared at her funnily. 'You okay Kev?'

'Yeah perfect.' Penelope didn't know if it was her imagination, her sense or the alcohol that was looking at Kevin differently right at that moment.

'No what's wrong?'

'You should know.' He said in a lowered tone and everyone looked at him. 'You do know that you don't get three in a couple right?'

'Yeah I do.'

'Well maybe you should start acting like it.' He told her and then got up and left the table. Feeling exposed and embarrassed Penelope excused herself and followed him outside, pulling her coat on she found him pacing.

'Thanks for that.' She told him as she finally let everything out. In hindsight his off behaviour had been a repressible variant to their relationship. 'I've had it up to here with you behaviour.' She showed him with an angry gesture. 'You don't wake me up on my birthday, you don't ring me, text me, come and find me and it's my fault that I neglected you.'

'I've been thinking for the last couple of weeks how this isn't working out for us. How one sided this whole relationship has been. And I can't do it anymore.'

'Are you dumping me?'

'I guess so Penny.' He told her and he watched the hurt look on her face. 'I gave you my key to ask you to move in, because I was going to propose once we were settled but the whole of today proved how wrong it is to think that.'

'You used my birthday like a test?'

'I guess you could say that.'

'You used it like a test for how your life was going to work out? Was I ever a forethought in that for you or was I just a playing piece in making your life easier to handle?'

'I don't know.'

'Yes you do, you know you do.' Penelope said completely heartbroken. 'Well go on dump me Kevin because I can tell you're just dying to.'

'Not today.'

'You've done half the job already Kevin, what you gonna do just go back in there and finish the meal and save it for tomorrow?' She saw him go to answer with a lie. 'Just tell me, you know how I hate lying.'

'I'm fed up of being second best to Derek Morgan, to your job, to your life. So Penelope I can't do this anymore.' He told her and walked her away.

Now Penelope's day had just gone from good to bad. Now her mood was completely altered and she was well out of the good mood she had been put in.

She watched Kevin disappear down the road and then turned and headed back inside, plying a fake smile on and thinking up an excuse of Kevin's mysterious absence.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

_**A.N:**_ Ready for the damn right sexy now?


	4. The Damn Right Sexy

Disclaimer: I really dislike you strongly for not letting me admit to having a piece of Criminal Minds! But I don't own a thing and probably never will =(

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

The Damn Right Sexy

Penelope had gone back in, apologised and sat back; everyone on her left had taken Kevin's absence in their grasp and moved up a seat. She smiled a little and looked down to prevent her tears being noticed.

Derek watched a sudden change come over Penelope and it made him watch her more than eat. She'd became quiet and didn't laugh as much as she was meant to on her birthday. He leant in while the conversation was rife.

'What's up P?'

Penelope looked at him her eyes glassy. 'Uh, oh, nothing handsome.' She told him and tried to smile.

'You know that's a lie, so come on, what's up?'

'I don't wanna talk about it.' She pleaded.

'I don't want you to be sad Baby; I want you to be happy today, heck every day.' Penelope looked at him and he saw her cracking, he took her hand and looked back at the others. 'I'm just nicking Pen for the moment.' He said pulled her up, taking his and her coats in his spare hand he lead her outside putting her coat on her shoulders. 'Come on, all out.'

'He just dumped me.' She said and one twinkling tear dropped down her face, followed by one more, and another and another.

'Bastard.' Derek muttered and shrugged his coat on completely before taking her in his arms. 'He's a fool baby. He's stupid to just dump you and on today of all days, if I get my hands on him...'

'Just leave him alone.'

'Why are you defending him?'

'Because you fighting him makes it look like I care enough to want him back and to be honest I don't.' Penelope said crying still but her shoulders felt so much lighter. 'If anything today's shown me what I do and don't want and I can't have a man that doesn't appreciate me and what comes with me. I have a lot of baggage and I have a best friend that spoils me rotten and that...' She couldn't finish it off because if she did she knew she'd find the pin point of hers and Kevin's destruction. 'I can't take out what we have to suit another.' She finally spoke the truth. 'I pushed him away because I love you and I love what we have and no one else is ever going to make up for that fact.'

Derek stared at her, he'd had his 'I love you Penelope Garcia' speech ready and waiting for a long time but now she'd started it and he hadn't he was stuck. 'Oh.' Was all his mouth let out and Penelope's face looked even more devastated.

Penelope felt like she'd just taken a punch to the gut, she'd not said how much she was love with Derek and usually when she said I love you Derek didn't get like this. 'Handsome, we've said I love you so many times before.'

'Yeah but have we said it like this?' He asked her and pulled her close to him before capturing her in a tantalising kiss that deepened with each movement. He thread his left hand with her hair and he let his right one roam over her perfect curves and Penelope looped her arms around him and kissed him with the passionate she'd long since buried.

Pulling away they looked at one another breathlessly. 'I wasn't going to do this like this. I didn't want to be the one to take advantage of you when you'd just lost Kevin.'

'I think I've been losing Kevin for months now and I just carried on as though everything's been okay.' Penelope confessed to him and she just stared at him. Here in front of her was the man of her dreams. 'I've always wanted you.' She said to him, he looked at her with distinct hope. 'I just never thought you'd see me as anything other than Penelope Garcia, Derek Morgan's baby girl.' She told him truthfully. 'I think Kevin saw through me when I said I didn't love you like that.'

'He must have done and I'm not going to be sorry for treating you right and making you happy baby girl. Never will I feel bad for that.'

'You've made me truly happy.' She told him and looked in through the window; the table were in conversation again with a few hasty glances to the window. 'Not much of a birthday if the birthday girls out here is it handsome?' She said and turned to see Derek smiling at her. 'What are you up to?'

'This is your proper present.' He told her and handed over a rectangle velvet box. Penelope opened it slowly and gasped.

'Oh my.' She said and pulled the bracelet out, it was an arrangement of pearls with a bow like gasp. 'It's absolutely beautiful Derek.' She said as she stared at it. 'But I can't take this.'

'It's called a gift, now you take it or I take it and everything I've ever given you back.' Derek told her and she looked at him. 'For years I've tried to show you how much I love you and I think I've finally got to the end of my dream.' He took the bracelet and put it on her wrist. 'Perfect.'

'You're perfect.' Penelope said and reached up and kissed him, Derek reacted immediately he wrapped his arms around her and bent her over romantically.

'Oh look!' JJ spoke up as she looked outside and they all looked and stood up clapping.

Penelope and Derek pulled apart and looked in to see their entire table standing up, clapping, wolf whistling. 'Let's get back in; I'm still yet to take you dancing.' Derek told Penelope and took her hand in his and kept it that way. Penelope blushed as everyone looked at her and she felt a little exposed to strangers. 'Sorry about that.' She said as they sat back down.

Everyone shrugged. 'See that's who we thought your boyfriend was earlier kiddo.' Adam said with a bright smile. 'But you introduced us to that Neanderthal and I gotta say he doesn't bring out the true Penelope like Derek does.'

Penelope blushed more as she said back down and her eyes caught the bracelet and everything that Derek had ever done for her in the past came flashing back to her. 'I guess I missed what I had all along.'

'Doesn't look that way.' Joel said as Derek's hand covered Penelope's.

'Right lets finish this meal because I want to go dancing.' Penelope said with a new attitude, she felt confident again and come the next day when her hangover had passed and it wasn't her birthday she was clearing Kevin's stuff out and starting anew.

Nearly an hour later Penelope was walking into hers, JJ's and Emily's favourite bar, Derek was impressed with this place too and so were the other men. 'Right drink ladies?' Derek asked and looped himself around Penelope, he had her now and he was going to give his all tonight. 'What about you baby?'

'Bahama Mamma.' Penelope said and kissed his cheek. 'Come and find me dancing okay?'

'Sure thing.' Derek said and after getting orders to order three of the same drink he went to the bar and joined the others.

'You did the right thing back then.'

'The bastard dumped her, I wasn't giving him the chance to meddle with her again, she deserves to be happy and if he felt it was right to dump her on her birthday he doesn't deserve her.' Derek defended his right to love her. 'And if he has a problem I'll give him a home truth.' Hotch looked at him with a look that looked like he was ready to say something. 'He hated her work life; he should've understood what it entails and why she loves it so much. She needs someone that gets her.'

Both Hotch and Rossi put their arms on his shoulders and pulled him to the bar. 'No point telling us, we've waited more than you'll know for this day so we aren't complaining.' Hotch told him.

'Can't wait to see the back of that geek, he's got nothing on Penelope.' Rossi added on and the men added.

'And plus, the best relationships last when they've started spontaneous.' Reid added to the group.

'Seeing as you and Pen have been dating since day one you've got nothing to worry about, that was spontaneous enough.' Hotch said and the brothers laughed. 'Go dance with her.'

'How about you go dance with Emily? I hear she's had the hot's for you for years.' Derek said and his eyes went wide. 'I didn't just say.'

'Yeah you did, Dave get the drinks.' Hotch said and went onto the dance floor, Derek watched as he went and interrupted and took Emily dancing. Derek then did the same thing but the instant his body connected with Penelope's he gave her a mind blowing kiss. Will having seen his wife alone went over and took her in his arms.

'You alright there hot stuff?' Penelope asked as Derek didn't let go of her.

'Never been better. I want you to have the best of the best P, I want you to go with what your heart says.'

'Right now I want to dance with my SSA, superiorly sexy agent, and have what I've been after for years.'

'Well that I can deliver.' He told her and showed her how to do it, he danced with her like she'd seen him dance with other women, except now his hands touched her and he spoke to her while he did it, none of this was the same treatment she'd seen him give another woman.

It was as the 2nd song mixed into the third that Penelope wrapped her arms around his neck, Derek's arms around her waist that she looked him in the eyes. She was getting this man that she had literally yearned for, for years, he was now here, declaring love and she knew right then, post breakup, that she was going to take her opportunity, not wait.

'I love you so much.' Penelope said her voice heavy with emotions, her eyes searching his for a hint of terror that she'd just taken a step too far. 'I can't waste moments like this.'

'Good we've lost too many already.' Derek said and smiled at her before kissing her again.

Penelope didn't know if it was the alcohol or the effects of Kevin or just her heart getting what it wanted but right at that moment she wanted the damn right sexy and she wanted it for life. She didn't want to go home to bland ole Kevin. She felt saddened at that, Kevin was never anything to compare to, he never came close to Derek and she knew no one but Derek would compare.

'My heart wants the damn right sexy.' Penelope said when they pulled away.

'Well your hearts gonna get the damn right sexy then.' Derek told her and kissed her again.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

_**A.N:**_ Who else wants some of the damn right sexy?? I know I do!! lol


	5. The End

Disclaimer: I really dislike you strongly for not letting me admit to having a piece of Criminal Minds! But I don't own a thing and probably never will =(

The End

Penelope woke up the next day more than rejuvenated. She was woken up with a phone call from Derek and she'd been smiles ever since. It wasn't some dream, it wasn't her imagination, it was all Derek.

Now she was showered, fed, dressed and feeling confident. She was packing up Kevin's things; there was hardly any of his stuff there at hers. The stuff she had was many junk and childish junk at that. She handled it with care, just because Kevin had broken her heart enough for her to not give him a second chance.

The door went and she went to answer it, opening Kevin stood in the doorway looking impish. Penelope had dropped him a text, nothing nice just a simple come round and that was it. She moved and let him in, he entered and saw teh boxes of his things.

'I didn't realise we would do this?'

'Didn't you?' Penelope asked him as she shut the door and folded her arms across her chest. 'I don't think we've been working for a while Kevin and last night proved it.'

'Penny, please, I'm sure we can work it out.'

'I'm sure we can't because believe me I wracked my brains as to how we could work it out but at the end of the day we're just not right for one another Kevin, you know that, that's why you did that last night and I don't regret you doing it now. I won't ever regret us breaking up.'

'Pen...'

'Kevin count this as a clean slate, you, me, separates. I can be dealing with you're on and off behaviour to me. I should be able to continue with my life with you as an involved addition but you never allow me. I'm meant to stop all the things I love in my life to suit you and I promised myself a long, long time ago that no man would ever do that to me and I'm not going to allow you to be the first.'

'You've really thought about it.'

'I've had some time.' Penelope told him blandly, she wasn't going to let him take away her ever building happiness. 'The way I see it, is that we're at totally different places in life, we've seen different, heck been through different things and while it's been good our honeymoon period ended months ago. Even you can't deny us that, you cannot hide that we've not been functioning like we used to we just thought we did.'

'I guess you're right.'

'Don't doubt that I don't love you Kevin because I do but it's not the love I can give unrequited. Last night proved to me that we've been living a lie, I truly thought that if you'd proposed me I'd jump up and take that ring but I can't do that.'

'When you're hearts just not in it?' Kevin finished off for her and looked down at the boxes. 'Mind if I bring your things over later?' He asked softly, a little sadder than before.

'Are you not angry?'

'I did the angry part last night. I ruined your birthday and I'm sorry for that but I guess we've been biding our time for too long.'

'You'll find someone that loves you and only you.'

'And you'll find yours Penny.' Kevin told her and put one box on the other and picked them up. 'I'll speak to you later.'

'Okay.' Penelope opened the door for him and watched him leave. 'And Kevin?'

'Yeah.'

'You didn't ruin my birthday.'

'I guess Morgan stepped up then.' He left her at her door with her mouth agape as he left and went down the stairs. Penelope remained frozen even after he'd disappeared, when the shock left some of her body she went back in, shut the door and sunk onto the couch.

She was still there when Derek let himself into her apartment, he looked at Penelope and the spot on the wall her eyes were staring at. 'Interesting wall.' He commented and sat down heavily next to her, placing the flowers he had on him on the coffee table, she instinctively fell into his embrace. 'It's really over.' She breathed out and then smiled largely. 'I just needed someone to say that to.' She said looking up at him. Derek smiled at her too; he knew things were just beginning properly. 'It's over.'

'Well then girlfriend of mine.' He said and kissed her passionately. 'I suppose I can do this.' He told her and pushed her under him, he then began to take nips at her neck, ravishing her romantically. 'I love you so much baby girl.'

'In the grand total of 13 hours give or take of hearing that the first time I know you do.' She said and captured his lips before her hands set to either side of his face, looking deep into his eyes she smiled. 'This is where I'm meant to be handsome.' She said and took a small kiss. 'This is where my head and heart agree to be.'

'Good because mine have been trying to get me here for too long.'

'We're here now. Clean slates. It's just you and me.' She said and Derek looked at her devilishly, licking his lips with anticipation. 'I really want you Derek.' He tone turned seductive. 'I mean really, really want you.'

'We've got us 2 hours until we have to meet your brothers P, I'm giving you what you want.' He said knowing instinctively what she wanted. He picked her up without any problem and took her to the bed room

It was in that moment that Penelope realised that she was doing the right thing, that by her allowing all her inhibitions to go and allowing Derek to take her to bed for the first time she realised that she had readied herself for the dissolution of her relationship with Kevin a long time ago.

It was with each new kiss that Derek plotted on her skin and as they kissed and stripped one another that her heart was screaming that this was right and her head was fully agreeing with it. For once Penelope had what she'd wanted and the whole of her screamed that this was the start of something permanent and beautiful.

Her birthday might have been a bit of a three way day but it was all well worth it because that day got the good, the bad and the damn right sexy and the damn right sexy was here to stay for good.

_**A.N:**_ The End!!

Ta dah!! And it's done!! =) Hope you enjoyed it!

R&R!

Thanks for all the great reviews


End file.
